Radio
by Littlemiss-RozaAnn
Summary: The following are a bunch of music dabbles and one-shots about Jelsa, featuring Kristanna, based on songs that I've heard. Some are of a Modern AU, It's all a different mix of them and hope you enjoy! They'll be mostly romance and fluff and happy moments.
1. CAn I Have This Dance?

This is my first Jelsa fic... It's a bunch of one-shots and drabbles, all inspired by music. I hope you all enjoy!

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or RotG, they're owned by Disney and Dreamworks respectively. The song is also not mine, It's owned by Disney as well with the High School Musical Franchise._

* * *

 _ **Can I Have This Dance?**_

"Are you really trying to tell me that you can't dance?" Jack laughs as he floats in front of the Queen of Arendelle. Elsa laughs, hiding her smile behind her hand, as he lands on the ground in front of her. "I thought it was a thing that all royalty had to learn how to dance."

"It is." She says softly, hands folded in front of her. "I used to when I was little. But after the incident with Anna, I stopped, afraid to touch anyone, that I'd hurt them." With that Jack took a step closer to her.

"Hey, you could never hurt me. No matter what you do." He says reaching out and grabbing her hand. At the skin to skin contact, little wisps of frost and ice spring from their hands. "See? nothing to worry about." He makes eye contact with the queen. "Now would you be so kind as to show me what you know?"

Elsa laughs. "Well, I could, but it's been years... And I need a partner." She says as their eyes lock. Jack's eyes widen slightly and he raises an eyebrow at her.

"Me? Are you suggesting me?" He points to himself and Elsa nods at him. "I don't know if you realize this, but I haven't danced with a person since... ever. I'm a winter spirit. And even before then, I was a lowly peasant. The only dancing I did was ones I made up with my little sister."

"It's okay, I can teach you, the little I know at least." She says taking a step towards him, hand out. "You're supposed to take my hand." Jack puts his staff down and reaches out to take her hand, only to have the staff fall to the ground with a small crash, making him jump slightly. Elsa laughs as he awkwardly tries to right the piece of wood. He smiles sheepishly at her. "Take my hand and bow." Jack does so and a thought dawns on him, a memory. His family was a celebration in the village they lived in. His father too his mother's left hand in his, the back of her hand up, and put his right hand behind his back. He then leaned down and kissed her hand. Deciding this was the right thing to do, Jack does so. Elsa smiles and curtsies. "I thought you didn't have any experience."

"I don't." Jack admits, with slight blush creeping on his cheeks. "I just remember seeing my father do that to my mother once and..." He trails off and shrugs. "I figured it was good to do."

"It is." She smiles, taking a step towards him. She takes his other hand and places it on her waist. "Breathe Jack." She teases him. "Pull me closer, now I'll lead. Follow me. Look at my feet." She raises her skirt a bit so he can see her feet. "Take a step, follow my feet." And so they move a bit like that for a short while. Soon Elsa notices his eyes close as he tries to feel it. "Look at me. Look at my eyes, and no where else." Jack's eyes lock directly on hers as they keep moving.

Smirking, Jack recalls the memory of his parents dancing from so long ago, He pulls away from Elsa for a moment and spins her. Elsa was clearly not expected it as her eyes widened in shock. He spun her back to him and they continued their musicless waltz. After a while, another idea graced Jack's mind. He spun her put again and then back to him, dipping her down. Elsa laughs a bit as he rights her. They finish their dance the same as they started, Jack bowed as before and kissed the back of her hand. Elsa then curtsied.

"Well, I don't understand why you said you couldn't dance. You danced divinely." She smiles and Jack shrugs, his smugness coming back.

"Yeah, well now I can scratch both dancing with royalty and dancing with a beautiful woman off my list." He smirks and Elsa rolls her eyes.

"Yeah yeah Frost. Keep it up." She sighs at him, side-smiling herself. Though, if she was honest with herself, that was actually quite fun, and by the look on Jack's face when she glanced back at him, he thought the same thing.

* * *

This is going to be updated when I hear a song and have the access to typing it and posting it. Thank you all.

 _ **~LittleMiss-RozaAnn~**_


	2. Breathe

_Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or RotG, they're owned by Disney and Dreamworks respectively. The song is also not mine, It's Faith Hill's._

* * *

 _ **Breathe**_

Before she even opens her eyes, Elsa feels the air in her room has shifted, from the lonely isolation that had inhabited it for so long, to the feeling of completeness. Though the new feeling isn't entirely new, it's been a few months at this point. She immediately recognizes the feeling. It's the feeling she has whenever Jack is nearby. She peaks an eye open and watches as the dawn sunlightlay gentle little rays across his face.

Elsa gives a small airy breath, symbolically expelling all early thoughts of how her hectic day is suppose to be, as she closes her eyes and settles herself down, even though she hadn't really moved. All she does is tuck her head back in and snuggle down closer to him as his arms tighten around her. She sighs and tucks in closer to him, head on his chest. She smiles hearing the thudding of what she would assume his heart, but seeing he's a spirt, she's not sure if it's that or the magic in him.

She feels his body stiffen, even though it's still relaxed, signalling he's waking up. Her heart flutters a bit as the same realization dawns on her as it does every morning. That this spunky, spit-fire Winter Spirit has wormed his way into her heart. That he has somehow broken the walls of Ice she had created around her own heart, to protect her. She hears a small breathy light laugh and glances up at Jack, who is now glancing down at her. She gives a small shake of her head as she settles back downwhere she was comfortable in his arms, and he knows that they don't need to say a word.

The couple just lay there, listening to each other breathe. Elsa closes her eyes yet again and lets the comfort of his steady breathing wash over her as a comforting blanket. She sighs as his fingers begin to trace up and down her arm, slowly and softly. She feels herself melting into him, essentially, loving every moment of their morning embrace.

"We're going to have to get up you know," Jack says to her softly, his fingers never stopping their motion but moving to her back as well. "YOu're going to be late for your daily Queenly Duties."

Ela gives a small giggle against his chest. "A Queen is never late. Everyone else is simply early." His hand on her back stops and she opens one eye and looks at him. HIs eyebrow is raised in question. "I heard a visiting Queen tell my mother that."

"You still have to get up sweetheart." Jack says tapping on her arm. Elsa sighs before sliding out of bed and going to her wordrobe to get ready for the day.

* * *

This is going to be updated when I hear a song and have the access to typing it and posting it. Thank you all.

Also I know I said this was going to be mostly Fluff, But what would you think about a more Angsty one? I have a song in mind that I could work with.

 _ **~LittleMiss-RozaAnn~**_


	3. Sweetie

_Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or RotG, they're owned by Disney and Dreamworks respectively. The song is also not mine, It's Carly Rae Jepsen's._

 _A/N: This is actually the longest one I've written so far! Let me know what you guys think please!_

* * *

 _ **Sweetie**_

Elsa rushes down the street, rushing towards the bus stop. The sky above her looked dark and ominious and she can hear the thunder crash in the background. Blowing the hair out of her face, only to have it fall back into her eyes, She grumbles, pulling it back with her hands, only to bump into someone. Muttering an appology, she starts picking up the papers that flew everywhere as a rain drop hits her head.

"Here, let me help." Came a male voice above her, she assumes belonging to the person she awkwardly bumped into He grabs a fist full of papers and hands straightens them, standing just as she did. "Business and science classes?" He asked, flipping through the pages before handing them to her. "Sounds like an interesting course study." He smiles at her and she actually gets a good look at him, and Elsa's voice gets suck in her throat. She looked him from bottom to top, starting with his dark blue converse. She moves up to his blue jeans, which seem fairly fine except for the frayed edges around his feet. He has a gray v-neck tee shirt (well she assumed it was a tee shirt) with a blue and white checkered flannel over it. The boy had to be her age, if not, only a year older than her. He had piercing ice blue eyes, more so than hers, and a kind, soft smile. He also had a head of purposely messy white hair. "Oh, come here." He says, grabbing her arm and pulling her under the canopy over the bus stop as the sky opens up. "Don't want your papers to get ruined."

"Oh, thanks." Elsa says softly, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. She almost wished she had worn a nices dress. Almost. The pouring rain around her and the fact she was waiting for the public. When taking those things into consideration, she was very much happy with her Oversided light blue cable-knit sweater and her light blue snowflake leggings. She was even second guessing her shoe choice, thinking should have gone with a sensable high top instead of her mid-calf black heeled boots. "And sorry for ruining into you." She looks up at him. The boy shrugs.

"It happens. You looked you were running to catch the bus, but it seems the bus is running late." He says, checking his watch. Elsa sighs and nods. The two stand in silence as others join them waiting. What seems like a while later, the bus pulls up and the crowd piles in. Elsa sits down and the boy takes a seat next to her. "So. I've been taking this bus for the last month and I have never seen you before."

"Yeah, I was at the library and my sister borrowed my car. She was supposed to pick me up, but I guess she forgot or is too wrapped up with her boyfriend right now." Elsa shrugs. "I figured its no big deal." She smiles at the boy. "Why do you take the bus?" She asks softly, feeling the compulsion to keep talking to this boy.

"Similar reason. My car's been in the shop. It's an old clunker, so it's always in and out of the shop. This last thing just... Everything..." He sighs and shrugs. "So I'm stuck to the bus for now." He gives a small laugh and she laughs too. "It might just be time for a new one but if I can salvge it-"

"Why spend the money?" Elsa offers and the boy laughs in agreement.

"Exactly my thought." He says with a nod. He looks over her should. "But hey, It's been fun talking to you. Do this again sometime?" He smiles at her and Elsa nods. "Here, Why don't you put your name and number into my phone and I'll text you." He passes over his phone and Elsa types her information in. She hands it back and he takes it, looking down. "Elsa? I'm Jack." He says, pulling his bag over his shoulder and exiting the bus, leaving a fluttery feeling in Elsa's stomach.

For the next few weeks, Elsa and Jack kept a pretty decent communication and had even gone on a few Coffee dates until one day he asks her over to his apartment for dinner. With another Fluttery tummy, Elsa agreed and headed over to his place for six that night. They share a dinner of pasta and a glass of wine on Jack's apartment floor, leaning against his couch. THe two spent the night talking and laughing and joking. After a very intense laughing fit has settled down, Elsa looked down and noticed that his hand was over hers. She looked up and her eyes locked with Jack's, who looks down at their hands and back at her. She smiles and the two lean in and their lips touch tenderly. After a few moments, they pulled apart.

"I should get going soon." She sighs, glancing at her watch. Jack sighs. "I'll come by again soon. We can do this again. Maybe next time I'll bring take out." She jokes. She pecks his cheek as she stands up and he follows, taking her hand. "I promise I'll come back."

"Let me know when you get safely home, Alright?" He says, walking her downstairs to the door. "Stay safe Sweetie." He says, kissing her softly as she leaves. She watches him watch her leave, the last words he said replying in her mind. She knows that her sister is waiting for her to come back for details.

* * *

T _his is going to be updated when I hear a song and have the access to typing it and posting it. Thank you all._

 _Also I know I said this was going to be mostly Fluff, But what would you think about a more Angsty one? I have a song in mind that I could work with._

 _Also If you have any ideas you can think of, let me know and I'll add it to my list to try!_

 _ **~LittleMiss-RozaAnn~**_


	4. NIght Changes

A/N: Just so you know, this is moer inspired by the music video than the song, but I believe it still applies.

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or RotG, they're owned by Disney and Dreamworks respectively. The song is also not mine, It's owned by One Direction._

* * *

 _ **Night Changes**_

The first time Jack had ever seen Elsa, they were seven and on the school playground. He saw her playing in the sandbox they had. He was on the swings and what had drawn his attention to her was her hair. The platinum blonde hair reminded him of snow, which was only in his favorite season, Winter. Jack wanted to go talk to the girl but he was swinging high in the air. But sticking his tonuge out, He jumped off the swing while it was high up and, instead of landing on his feet like he had planned, Jack slid right into the edge of the sandbox, making the girl jump.

"Are you okay?" She asks, leaning over the side, extending a hand. Jack took it and stood.

"Y-yeah, i'm okay. I just fell a bit." he said, rubbing the back of his neck. Elsa laughs.

"Would you like to come play with me?" She asks, sitting herself back down. Jack nods and sits himself down next to her.

 **XOXO**

Jack and Elsa grew up together and they became really good friends. But the boy had always found himself harboring feelings for his platinum blonde. He just played it off as he was just protective of her, never really approving of the guys she expressed interest in, and in turn wanting to clobber them when she ended up hurt. It was, however, on one winter day when they were 16 that he realized the truth of his feelings.

He was in love with his best friend.

It started with them joining a bunch of their friends to go ice skating on the local pond that has frozen over. He was laughing to himself that, while he and most of their friends chose to wear sweatpants or jeans and old heavy coats with hats, Elsa had shown up wearing a heavy black floral skirt, wool tight, a heavy pink sweater with white polka-dots and an olive green pea-coat that looked too light to be effective. Only Elsa would make going out to skate on a snow day with friends a fashion statement.

Currently, She was talking to one of the new guys, a friend of one of the people in the group and he made her laugh. It was the little giggle, where she hides her face behind her hands, It was her flirting laugh. Jack has known it too well. His brain started to go into the normal spiel, rehearsing it in his head. But then it started to go into a tangent, _If it were me, I'd never ever let her feel the pain of heartache. I would treat her like the queen she is._ And that's the point where it hit him, that he was in love with Elsa. Jack froze, but his body kept moving on the ice and before he knew it, He slammed into a pole, hitting his face.

"Ow." He mumbles, the pain bringing him back to reality.

"Jack!" Elsa called, making her way over to him. She pulled jack's hand away from his nose. "Are you alright? Is your nose broken? What happened, you're an awfully good skater!"

"Els, I'm fine." He says, as she prods at his nose. "Ow.. It's not broken. It's not even bleeding." Elsa sighs, realizing that he's right and nods. "I"ll be more careful. Promise." Elsa nods again.

"If you get hurt again, I'll never be able to leave you alone." she jokes before skating away and for a brief moment, Jack thinks he wouldn't mind that.

 **XOXO**

It was supposed to be the perfect prom. Her hair was done up in an upside down french braid. She had a beautiful light blue dress. From a distance it looked strapless, but really it had a mesh neckline that had cap sleeves with the bodice had a cross ruching. The skirt just flowed straight down to her knee. It was a fairly simple dress, the only flashy parts were the added appliques of jeweled snowflakes to the mesh neckline and sleeves and at the waist line. Paired with blue open toed pumps with a small snowflake on the top, she was ready for the best night of her life.

Unfortunately, hours later, she had thought her senior prom was ruined. There had been a big blow out in the middle of the dancing that had lead to some mortal embarrassment for Elsa. Currently she sat in the passenger side of Jack's car, hands folded in her lap, trying to not cry.

There was a hand that was placed onto hers and she looks up at the owner of said hand. Jack looked back at her with the kindest of eyes. Her first thought when she first saw him that night was that he cleaned up nicely. He wore Navy dress pants with a matching vest, a bow tie, and a white button down with polished dress shoes. It was nothing fancy but it was quiet a change from his normal hoodie, usually blue jeans or brown pants. His hair had prematurely greyed during their junior year and by the beginning of senior year, he was all white. It was odd seeing her best friend no longer brunette, but it suited him. She sniffled.

"Hey. Shhh. It's okay." He says soothingly and all Elsa can do is shake her head. Because it's not okay. She was mortified. She didnt even get to have her prom dance. And she expressed just that to him with with the softest of sobs. A thoughtful look crossed Jacks face as he looked at where they were. With a smirk. He turned the car so it was on but not running, and got out. Elsa looked at him confused.

He pulls her out of the car and to the grass of the park he pulled up to. "Stay right here." He says before hurrying back to his car. Suddenly some music began to drift from the old cars speakers.

"Jack…" Elsa asks softly, looking at her best friend, who was making his way back to her. "What are you doing."

"I may not be able to fix everything else." He says, stepping up to her. "But, I can fix one thing." He takes her hands, lacing their left ones together. "I can give you the dance you wanted." He says softly, wrapping his right arm around her waist. Elsa looks at him in surprise before wrappng her arm around his shoulder.

"Thank you." She whispers as they start to move to the music. She places her head onto Jack's chest as they sway, the cool night air surrounding them. She's not sure how long they're like that, only idication of time are the notes coming from the radio change a couple of times. She only knows she's content and comfortable in Jack's arms.

Elsa looks up at him after a little while and he looks back down, both pausing their movements. Slowly, almost like in the movies, the two leaned into each other to kiss. Just before their lips touched, the park sprinklers turned on, raining on the two.

Quickly and laughing, they booked it to the car. They slam the doors shut, turning down the music, still completely laughing. They turn to each other and Elsa just grabs his face and kisses him. "You're amazing." She whispers against his lip, running a thumb across his cheek. Jack's cheeks flush a deep red and he ducks his face.

"Yeah well." He says looking up at her and pecking her nose.

 **XOXO**

With a sigh, Jack looks at his watch for what had to be the tenth time that hour. He had started the day trying to get up the nerve to ask Elsa out on a date. He thought it was a sign when he ran into them at the mall, but only to be roped into going with her and Anna shopping. The only plus was when they met up with Rapunzel, who happened to be with her boyfriend and Jack's best friend, Flynn for a bit before their movie. They had already left and he's currently waiting outside yet another store that Anna had dragged Elsa into. After a bit, Elsa comes stumbling out.

"Sorry." She says sheepishly, tucking her hair that had fallen out of her braid behind her ear. "I know you stopped talk to me, but got dragged into this." She gestures around her.

"Hey, no worries." Jack laughs, waving it off. "I just wanted to ask you if-"Just then someone spilled blue slushie all over Elsa's white sweater and dripped down to her blue skirt and white shoes.

"Sorry." The kid laughs looking at his friends as Jack steadies Elsa.

"It's fine." Elsa sighs and tries to shake off some of the stickiness from her hands.

"It might be a good idea to leave." Jack says lowly, as it was clear the kids didn't care. Anna came out at the tail end of it.

"What happened?" She gasps, and glares at Jack.

"Some kids pushed into me and spilled slushie on me. It's fine…" Elsa says trying to right herself. "I just want to go home. Anna you can continue shopping and still meet up with Punzie." Elsa turns to the boy still holding her. "Jack, can you take me home?" Jack nods and purs his hand on her back. He leads her to his old clunker.

"Just tell me how to get to your house." He says, glancing over at her, who nods. He gives her a smile as she quietly directs him to her home.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" She asks quietly at one point, just when Jack thought the slience would be too much. He glances over to her. "Take a left here." She points.

"Oh, well…" He says, as he turns the car, only to clear his thoat. "It was more I wanted to ask you a question…" It was silent again and he turns and looks at Elsa, who is looking at him with her head tilted just so. "Well, I-I wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me.. On a date." He says softly. Elsa stays quiet and for a moment, He's unsure if she heard him.

"This house here." She says quietly and pointing to a house. He knows that she had and ignored him. He sighs and nods, heart sinking into his stomach as he turns into the driveway. "Thank you." She says as she climbs out of the car. Jack nods and swallows past the lupm in his throat. Just then there's a knock on his window. Confused, he rolls down his window to see Elsa. "I eralized I didn't answer your question, despite that it wasn't formed as a question." She leans down and kisses his cheek. "The answer is yes. I'll see you tomorrow. I'm going to get changed." She laughs before leaving. Jack just smiles before backing out of the driveway.

 **XOXO**

For their first date, Jack made reservations at a very nice restaurant a few towns picks Elsa up at a decent time where they could get there on time. Well, they would have if the it hadn't been bumper to bumper traffic. If that wasn't bad enough, there was some guy a few cars over, that was sitting on his horn.

"Where does he think we can go?!" Jack explaims in frustration, after having sat in traffic for an hour. "We can't move!" He yells at his closed window. He groans and puts his head on the steering wheel.

"Why don't we put the radio on-" Elsa suggests and hits the button to turn i out, only to have no sound come out.

"It's broken. I was planning on bringing it in this week to get fixed but honestly it doesn't even matter, we missed our reservation…" He says sadly, leaning back in his seat. "I'm sorry Elsa." Elsa's face furrows for a second.

"Can you move us over and get off, not the next exit, but the one after?" She says thoughtfully. Jack looks at her confused and nods. What should have taken like five minutes, to merge over and get off, took forty-five. "Okaay go this way." She says and starts pointing. Soon Jack noticed that they were at the beach.

"Elsa, you have something in mind?" He says and she shrugs as he parks.

"A walk on the beach at sunset is more romantic, and just as cliche as a fancy dinner." She smiles and opens the door. She pulls off her shoes and gets out. Jack smiles and follows her lead, removing his socks and shoes, rolling up his pants to his knees. Shucking off his jacket, he thows that into his car and rolls up the sleevesof his button down shirt.

"Shall we?" He asks, offering his arm to her.

 **XOXO**

Elsa and Jack have been dating since their senior year and they had just graduated college about a year ago, and has sinced moved in together. To celebrate their seven years of dating and year of living together, the couple decided to go on a skiing vacation, as they both had an emense love for winter. However, after being there for a day, they got stuck in a blizzard. It was all fine until the power went out to their log cabin.

"I'm sorry." Jack apologizes asn he pulls every single blanket the couple had in the cabin into the living room, where thyey were sitting with the fireplace.

"Stop apolgizing." Elsa laughs as she takes the pillows they brought from their bedroom and pulls one into her lap. "Besides, the cold never bothered me anyways. Winter baby."

"I remember." Jack saysm sitting next to her. Their days, until this storm passes and the power comes back, will probably consist of them cuddling, or reading, napping. Not exactly hat he had in mind when they booked the trip. He had seen them skiing and snowboarding durning the day and passionate nights.

"Jack?" Elsa's voice comes out only as a soft whisper and it's like she's sleepy so jack, whose eyes are arleady closed, hums a response. "y-yes." She chokes out with a shaky voice like she's crying. Jack opens his eyes to see her holding the small ring box that he had bought. She found the ring, his _real_ reason for bringing her here. He had stashed it in his pillowcase, so to never lose it. Without reaslizing it though, Jack had given Elsa his pillow and the ring.

"I-I had it all planned out… It was going to be beautiful, in the snow, on the mountain… and it got messed up." Was the only expliantion he got out before Elsa jumps over and kisses him.

"Jack, lets be honest, Would it be us if it didn't get messed up?" She laughs and jack nods, heading into that passionate night after all. But instead of Elsa being his girlfriend, she is his fiancee.

* * *

T _his is going to be updated when I hear a song and have the access to typing it and posting it. Thank you all._

 _Also I know I said this was going to be mostly Fluff, But what would you think about a more Angsty one? I have a song in mind that I could work with. broadway music will be on here too._

 _Also If you have any ideas you can think of, let me know and I'll add it to my list to try._

 _I am also open to Collabs if anyone is interested._

 _ **~LittleMiss-RozaAnn~**_


End file.
